1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a handle for garden tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical garden tools, such as shovel, comprise a handle that is made of metal or plastic materials having high rigidity such that the users may not feel comfortable when holding the handles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional garden tools.